


Endure

by zeldadestry



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will wait for him, in this life, and the next, and all the ones that follow, however many there shall be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



He will return. And so will she, but how many centuries will it take for them to find each other again?

He was a man who became a monster before turning back into a man. Mortal, immortal, he lived as both.

She will wait for him, in this life, and the next, and all the ones that follow, however many there shall be.

 

The parting from Jonathan was mutual. She wanted his forgiveness but, in his view, Dracula was only a creature, the foul being that imprisoned him and left him to die. He wanted her to say it was nothing but thrall that bound them together, some evil spell her dear prince had worked upon her. He was not willing to stay unless she would say it was so.

“It does neither of us a favor to lie,” she told him. “I always saw the human beneath the beast and I am not ashamed.” 

 

For now, she has her dreams. He visits her there. 

Sometimes, after midnight, when she touches herself, she believes it is his hands that guide her, caress her, as though somehow he settles inside her body and directs each movement.

No, she never feels alone.


End file.
